Hearts Forbidden
by Female-Fighter
Summary: She was forbidden to be near him, but when your heart falls in love do you ignore it or risk everything? Chapter 13 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBZ!

She walked down the main hall, looking at all of the family pictures that were hanging on the wall. She was wearing a white gown with light blue gems on the sleeves and just below the neck stitch. She also was wearing a diamond necklace that was given to her on her 18th birthday. Her blue hair was put in a bun and a few pieces of hair were curled and left out to dangle below the bun. Her bangs were curled and clipped to stay by the side of her head. She looked just like a princess just like she should, her parents were king and queen and she was the princess.

"princess they are ready for you entrance"

"okay, thank you" she sighed deeply, almost in a sad sort of way.

A ball, something she once loved, she now dreaded she was old enough to get married so now her parents had thrown frequent balls to help her find a mate. She heard someone speak inside and the doors opened. Everyone was standing as she walked in and sat next to her mother, most of the men were gawking at her, some already knowing it would never happen because they were married or they weren't ranked high enough to stand a chance. The ball was officially underway.

The entire night she danced with princes from all over the galaxy some were drop dead gorgeous other you just wanted to drop dead but no matter how good they looked she just couldn't get him out of her mind. He made her so happy, the two had been friends as kids but as they got older feelings started to appear, her heart yearned for him but she had to ignore it. He wasn't royalty or anyone special he was a servant like his parents and if anyone found out about their closeness then death would most likely follow.

After the ball ended she had gone to her room, she needed time away from her parents, and their constant nagging about finding a mate. A knock at her door made her snap back into reality. "Princess are you in there?"

"Yes, I am coming"

She opened the door and there he stood holding a bunch of flowers like a teenage taking his girlfriend out for the first time and still trying to impress the parents.

"Here Bulla these are for you, and you looked gorgeous tonight."

"Oh thank you Goten they're beautiful" She looked up and down the hall making sure the coast was clear before pulling him in the room. She put the flowers in a vase before joining him on the balcony. "Goten do you know what will happen to us once my parents find someone for me?"

"No, I don't but aren't they letting you decide, and not forcing you into something?"

"They are but how much longer do you think they are going to wait I mean I can see my father growing impatient with me already" She started to pace and ramble.

"Bulla…Bulla…Bulla! He grabbed her and kissed her, she was pulled close and she relaxed in his arms.

"Everything will be alright, okay trust me"

"I know it's just I am scared about losing what we have"

"Well don't be, now let me see the smile I fell in love with, please" He kissed her hand and she started to smile. The moment was broken when there was a knock at the door. "Bulla it's me are you asleep?"

"Goten it's my mother hide quick" She whispered to him

"No mother you can come in"

She ran in her room as Goten stayed flush against the wall making sure it was safe to jump over the rail.

Bulma walked in as she sat on her bed. "I won't keep you long because it's late but I just wanted to make sure you were alright you seem troubled early this evening"

"It's okay I guess I just had a lot on my mind, but I'm fine don't worry"

"Bulla you can talk to me about whatever you know that right?, oh right before I go your father wants to talk to you tomorrow after your dressed in the main throne room"

"Okay mother, thank you, goodnight"

Bulma left and Bulla got ready to go to bed, maybe everything would work out if her mom said it would then everything would be"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Sorry that this chapter sucks but bear with me. this story will include action, adventure, romance, drama, times when your heart melts, and times when you want to kill someone, so please hang in there. This is also my first attempt at the whole royalty thing so your comments and suggestions will be greatly welcomed. Please Read and Review and thanks._


	2. Some Surprises SuckBig Time

**Chapter 2**

**Some Surprises Suck…Big Time**

**Disclaimer- ** I do not own DBz.

**Author's Note- **Thank you Anime Lady PIMP I wrote this chapter faster because of your review Thank you.

That next morning Bulla got up, showered, dressed and went to meet her family for breakfast, she knew something was odd the minute she walked in because her father had a semi-happy look on his face. "Your in a good mood what's up?"

"Bulla meet me after lunch in the main hall I have a surprise I know you will like after"

Vegeta got up and left the room. "Mother any idea what that means" "No dear he wouldn't tell me, I guess we'll find out together"

After breakfast Bulla met Goten in their childhood spot, and old garden to the west of the castle, no one ever went there anymore so it became the perfect hiding spot.

"Goten my dad has a surprise for me this afternoon, I'm scared"

"Oh come on it's from the King it can't be that bad I mean he treasures you so much"

"Yeah but when's the last time my father surprises me with something"

"You worry too much, relax, and enjoy life"

They started talking then kissing because of the privacy and seclusion, suddenly Bulla sensed someone.

"Bulla are you here, you have to get ready to meet your father…oh there you are"  
"Goten if you cut the bushes back a little more then that would open up more space… Oh hi mother, okay I'll be there, do you see what I am saying Goten?"

"Yes, I do, I will get to it right away" he walked past Bulma and was out of sight.

They walked to the main hall, when they got there Vegeta was waiting for them.

"Bulla in two weeks you will be mated to the prince of our sister planet."

"What!, NO! father you said I could choose, you wouldn't do this to Trunks!"

"Trunks was a male he didn't need anyone, you know that, women are not fit to rule so they need a mate now do as your told!"  
"Vegeta! Bulla come back" Bulma screamed

Bulla turned around and started running, crying, Vegeta walked away and Bulma ran after Bulla too pissed off at him for saying that.

Bulla ran past Goten, "Bulla?" He ran after her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around he noticed tears streaming down her face. "Bulla what's wrong I haven't seen you this upset since, well you know"

"Goten my father… my father… in two weeks"

"What about the King, is he alright? What in two weeks? "

"Nothing is wrong with him other than him being an ass"

"What did he do Bulla?"

"Goten, I'm sorry I'm going to have a mate in two weeks, I don't even know him, I'll meet him tonight but I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you"

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, they both turned around to see Bulma standing half in shock over what she heard and half happy.

"Your majesty, how are you?" Goten's face went pale.

"Hello, Goten, I'm a little surprised over what I just herd, please could you give me a moment with Bulla"

"Yes your Highness" he bowed and ran off.

"Mother please don't tell father about this"

"I won't but why didn't you tell me you liked him Bulla, you know I wouldn't get mad"

"I don't know I guess I thought you would get mad at me or Goten so I didn't saw anything, I couldn't live with myself if any harm came to him, I'm sorry"

"Bulla your happiness is the only thing I care about so if you like Goten then I won't stop you, now come on no more tears, okay?" The two walked off together, with Bulma not mad at Bulla she would have a much greater shot at telling Vegeta because Bulma always got her way with him. Vegeta may be king but Bulla knew that Bulma ruled him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goten ran in the house, his mother was a servant to the queen but his older brother and father fought to purge planets in the name of the king.

"Goten what's up you look like you just saw a ghost?"

" It's nothing dad I was just startled that's all"  
"If you say so"

Goku got up and walked out of the room. Goten sat down and tried to calm down, he felt bad leaving Bulla like that but he couldn't go against the queen's wishes he was enough trouble as it was.

"Great now my family is at risk because of my mistake, I am so stupid"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I'm gonna stop here I am tired or writing and I have run out of ideas so I better stop before it gets really bad. Oh and about what Vegeta said to Bulla I wanted to make him sound really mean and make every female reading this want to punch him, sorry Vegeta lover I was just in a mood to do that. Review please, I will update soon._


	3. I give you Prince Delvix

**Chapter 3**

**I give you Prince Dlevix**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

**Author's note- **Thank you LunaBela for your review

Bulma and Bulla went to talk to Vegeta but he was in the middle of a meeting. Bulla walked around the castle grounds with a giant smile on her face, she stopped on the bridge that connected the East and West sides of the castle together. The courtyard underneath was once her favorite spot. Trunks and herself used to spend hours playing and acting like normal kids and not like royalty. "Trunks why did you have to go? You didn't have to, no one wanted you to" Tears started swelling in hers eyes as she remembered getting the message from the head of the military division that the planet Trunks was on blew up suddenly and as of that time there were no survivors, they never even found his body. They held a funeral service for him a month later, everyone in the castle and planet mourned his death, he was one of the nicest people would ever meet. "No, no more tears, Trunks would tell me that he hated to see me sad" She wiped away the tears and continued to walk, she thought about how soon her and Goten would be able to act like a normal couple no more sneaking behind a bush just to kiss each other good night.

Goten went about his normal jobs, hoping that he wouldn't hear his name by anyone but Bulla.

"Goten!!" he froze and slowly turned around "please don't be the king please don't be the king" "Oh Gohan (thank God) it's you what's up?"

"Hey, little bro, wanna spar?"

"Sure, lets go"

Goten had a feeling that is was going to become a very long and tense full day.

"So we have an agreement then King Vegeta?"

"Yes, we'll do it here then and in two weeks, then she will go to you"

Three people including Vegeta stood up and walked out. Chi-chi was walking by, getting ready for dinner, she stopped when she saw them and wondered who the other two men were. She went back to getting ready when Bulma ran to her. "Chi-chi, have you seen Bulla?" "no, your Highness I haven't shall I go look for her"

"Yes and fast, Oh, please help her get ready to meet our guests"

She ran off in search of Bulla, who was walking to her room. "Princess, you need to get ready, by the King's order"

The two walked into her bedroom, Bulla sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair while Chi-chi found an outfit from the closet, it was peach gown with long sleeves that had fuzz at the ends of it. They kept her hair down but added jewels to make it sparkle. They just finished when there was a knock at the door. Bulma walked in and told Chi-chi to go help the others.

"Bulla you look lovely"

"Thanks, umm, you didn't happen to get a chance to talk to father yet have you?"

"No , sorry dear our guests arrived sooner then I thought, but listen sit through this dinner, act well and I'll talk to him as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay mother, I guess it couldn't hurt to at least meet the guy"

"That's the spirit, now lets go"

The two walked arm in arm, they were each others best friend, that's what Bulma wanted. Ever since Bulla was little Bulma acted more like a friend then a mother, she always wanted to be the person that Bulla could talk to no matter what.

They got to the doors and Bulma entered first and sat down, then Vegeta introduced Bulla, she walked in and bowed just like she was taught in front of the prince. He was then introduced as Prince Dlevix from Planet Ralce. She met the King from the planet as well before she sat down. She listened closely trying to see is she could figure out anything but all she heard was the three men talking about how strong they were. After dinner Dlevix and the King went to their rooms and finally Bulma and Bulla had a moment to speak with Vegeta. Bulla stayed in the background while Bulma spoke.

"Vegeta if Bulla fell in love with someone else then could you cancel the ceremony with Prince Dlevix?"

"What are you getting at woman?"

"Bulla found someone that she wants to be with"

"Really and who might this person be?" he asked half laughing at her and at the statement he heard.

"Goten, Son, he is the son of Goku one of your best warriors"

"Forget it! I will not allow it!"

"But Vegeta!"

"No, now I will hear no more of this she will be mated in two weeks to Prince Dlevix or she will be thrown out of this castle and thrown out of this family do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, Vegeta crystal"

He walked away from her and into his private chambers.

Bulma walked over to Bulla and got her to stop shaking in anger and shock.

"Bulla I will continue to talk to him, but for now you should go to your room and try to get some sleep"

She nodded and got ready to walk out. "Bulla don't give up just yet, okay?"

"Sure mom" she said weakly before she closed the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tah, Dah, I did it! ( did I spell that right?) I'm gonna pick it up from here in the next chapter. This took me longer then I wanted but with school, work, and now with physical therapy I didn't have time. Please R and R and I hope to update soon._


	4. Countdown

Chapter 4

**Countdown**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz, but Prince Dlevix is mine, not saying that you would want to use him anyway.

Bulla looked at the castle as it underwent majors changes for the ceremony. She couldn't believe that five days was all that was left. She needed to talk to someone but Goten couldn't get anywhere near her unless he wanted to die and Bulma was still trying to get Vegeta to call the whole thing off. Prince Dlevix stood next to her and she looked away. She hated him so much. He was always dissing her family and race calling them weak and worthless to the universe. But the worst was when he found out that she had a brother but was killed. " What a loser if he was killed, and it was a purging mission, I go all the time and never even get a scratch on me." Bulla wanted her father to over hear but Dlevix would always watch himself. And when she told Vegeta he yelled at her for telling lies. The only thing she agreed with was that he was gorgeous. "I've got leave before it's too late" She thought to herself as she saw Goten walking to help set up, surrounded by guards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"No, Vegeta, can't do that to her, you can't send her away"

"Too bad woman! It was part of the agreement, after the ceremony she will move to Plant Ralce"

"Vegeta how could you, she is the only child you have, and you send her away?!"

"It makes no difference to me that she is my only child left she is a female, and can't and never will hold any power here!"

"Does Bulla know at least?"

"How should I know what that blasted child learns from people!"

"Vegeta! You ass you should be ashamed!"

The argument ended abruptly as a knock was heard on the door. A guard told Vegeta that Ralce's King was ready to spar. He left Bulma standing there, she was in shock, at how cold his heart was towards Bulla all of a sudden.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**The Day before the Big Day**

The Palace was hectic as everyone was running back and forth getting everything perfect before the guests arrived. Bulla stood on the balcony next to Bulma, and watched from above. Both stayed silent, as all their thoughts ran though their head, trying to get sorted out. Bulma wanted to tell Bulla everything she found out last week, she had to but she couldn't bring herself to it. How do you tell someone you love that you'll probably never see them again? Bulla on the other hand had a plan that she wanted to tell her best friend in the entire world, now and forever, but she wasn't sure of the reaction she was going to get. While they stood lost in thought they enjoyed the company of each other.

That night ships from all over were landing. All were allies of either Ralce or Vegeta to watch. By 10 O clock the castle had turned in for the night so they could be up early. The only ones still up were the servants who couldn't sleep till everything was spotless. Bulla sat on her chair by her mirror and looked outside, the half full moon was shinning brightly in her room, and on her face. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, reopened her eyes and stood up. She picked up a picture of her family then walked out of the room, not looking back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

All done for now, this is my ( insert your holiday here) present to you. I hope to update once more before New Years but if not Happy New Years!


	5. Unseen Problems

Chapter 5

**Unseen problems**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

**Author's Note- ** Thank you Fangirl 44 for your review. Hope you like this chapter.

Bulla quietly made her way down the castle, barely dodging being seen by servants and royal guards. She stopped when she knew that she was directly above the prisoner cells. Knowing that there was a shortcut near by to them she raised the hand not holding the picture, made her hand even with her shoulder and blasted the wall next to her. She made sure that the blast wasn't strong enough to destroy the wall but it was enough to get every guards attention in the area. Once she heard guards running to her position she ran to the shortcut and escaped below.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The guards watching Goten's cell heard the blast above and ran to check it out, thinking that they were under attack. Goten was now wide awake after feeling the floor above him shake. Once realizing that there were no guards by him he tried to escape but an electric shock was sent through him the second he got to close. Knowing that he was trapped he sat on top of what was suppose to be a bed and waited for his end to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta and Bulma both woke up, but Vegeta told her to stay in the room while he went to see what had happened. He walked out into the hall and many of the guests were asking anyone who walked by what was going on. Vegeta walked up to them and told them to go back to bed it was just a minor explosion in the science labs, but everything was fine. The group walked back relieved and Vegeta turned and hurried to find out what really caused it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulla finally reached the cells and was looking for Goten's. When she found him she grabbed the keys next to the cells door and tried to find the right one.

"Bulla what are you doing down here, your castle was attacked"

"Yeah I know isn't it great" she said with a smirk on her face and trying to contain her laughter.

"Bulla it's not a good thing, your family might get hurt… wait don't tell me, Bulla you're the one who shook the palace aren't you?"

"Maybe… Hey I got it lets got!"

She swung the cell's door open and pulled him out by his arm.

"We have to hurry we don't have much time"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta had arrived and was assessing the information he learned from the guards and what he saw on his own. Quickly he came to the conclusion that since the blast came from inside it had to be someone that wanted to divert some ones attention.

"You over there bring me Bulla, and you bring me our friend in cell E5, NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

The two guards ran off to complete the task. About five minutes later the two came back.

"Sir the Princess is not in her room, sir"

"And what about the boy?"

"His cell was opened from the outside someone released him your highness"

"What!!" "Damn that blasted child!" He yelled at the guards, "Go find them now and bring them to me"

"Yes sir" they saluted and the group divided in half and started their search of the castle. Vegeta turned and walked down the main hall, and he grabbed two of the guards outside the main doors and kept walking. "She will regret ever doing this" he thought to himself.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hurry up Goten, we're almost there" The two were running to the docking bay. Bulla knew that they could easily find a ship to get them off the planet. They had to take the long way though because she knew it was too risky to take the normal paths and halls to get there.

"Finally we made it"

They stopped at the back door to the bay. She slowly pushed it opened and made sure it was clear. They walked in and quietly closed the door behind them. The place was completely empty.

"Perfect, this is even better then I hoped, Goten pick one"

"I don't care Bulla, um, that one I guess"

"Good choice, I like that one too,

They opened up the hatch and walked into the control room. Goten started to power it up while Bulla saw just what the ship had, room wise.

"Bulla we're ready to take off, come sit"

She walked in and buckled up.

"This is pretty nice we picked a good getaway vehicle, Goten"

Once ready to go Goten boosted up the rockets and took off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO0oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bulma looked outside her window waiting for Vegeta to come back and tell her what happened. She noticed in the corner of her eye a moving object , when she turned and looked closer she noticed it was a ship.

"Bulla good luck, stay safe, please" she whispered as the ship went into space.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta heard the ship take off he, looked at it knowing full well who was on it. He turned back to where he was headed and walked faster, and more pissed off to his destination. When they arrived the two guards that were with him burst the door down. Inside three people jumped up from where they were. One was gripping the sleeve of the man of the man in front of her.

"Can…can we help you?" asked the woman.

"We have orders from his majesty, come with us"

The guards entered the doorway and started fighting with the two males inside the woman stayed away. No one saw Vegeta walk in until, he spoke.

"You woman come here now!"

She slowly walked to him unsure of what he was going to do. Vegeta nodded his head to one guard and he grabbed her arms then took his palm and put it in front of her face.

"Goku help me!"

"Mom!'

"Chi-chi,! What do you want with us?"

"Do as your told and no one shall get hurt, his majesty doesn't want bloodshed"

Goku and Gohan walked out of the house behind Vegeta and a guard, as the second guard still held Chi-chi's arms, they walked back to the castle, still clueless about why they were forced to leave their home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cliffhanger, I will pick this up probably after Christmas so please Read and Review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the ending was driving me crazy I hated how it kept coming out, I'm still not happy with it but please tell me what you think. Have a great holiday and a Happy New Year if I don't update sooner._


	6. Decisons to Make

Chapter 6

**Decisions to Make**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz.

**Author's note- **Thank you Fangirl22, and Eagle67 for your reviews, sorry this took so long.

The ship was on autopilot while Goten slept with Bulla's head on his lap. Both were completely exhausted from last night's events. Both slept with smiles on their faces, the plan had gone perfectly, they were free to start their own life and do whatever they pleased. Suddenly a beeping could be heard from the control room. Bulla woke up when Goten moved her off him. She walked in as he was pressing buttons trying to get the beeping to stop.  
"What is that noise?"  
"It's a call; give me a sec to bring it up"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

In the prisoner cells the three of them slept. Gohan was in one corner curled up to stay warm. His head rested against the wall to help stop total neck pain when he awoke. In the other corner were Goku and Chi-chi, he stayed wide awake. She stayed huddled close to him and fell asleep wrapped in his arms. Both were quickly awaken when the guards standing watch of the cell, walked in and grabbed their arms to lift them up off the ground. "The King wants you in his presence, so follow us"

They walked up the stairs to the normal parts of castle, and into the conference room. There stood Vegeta and Bulma with a screen up in the middle of the table. Bulma looked at who walked in and was shocked.  
"Vegeta what are you doing?" She was ignored as Vegeta punched in some numbers.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goten finally received the incoming call and on the screen showed Vegeta and Bulma.  
"Your Highness?"  
"Father, but how?" Bulla asked in shocked and in disbelief.  
"Bulla turn around now and you'll face a far less fate if you refuse"  
"Anything is better then going back there I think we'll take our chances"  
"So be it then, guards bring them here"  
They watched as the three of them came on the screen.  
"These people have been condemned for treason and shall be put to death"  
Everyone in the room with Vegeta froze, "treason we did nothing wrong, we did everything you ever needed done, we would never go against your will!" Gohan said as he tried to break free the chains on his arms and the guard's arms on his body pulling him away from Vegeta.  
The room got quiet when they heard Bulla talking. "You can't do that don't punish them for what I did" yelled Bulla.  
"If you don't want your friends to die then stop this foolish game of yours"  
Bulla was fighting with herself trying to figure out to do, her pride that she got from her father was telling her not to go back, and stay were she was to prove a point but she couldn't let the others be killed.  
"Bulla please don't let my family die, let's go back" he whispered to her.  
She sighed in defeat but then stood tall and looked into the screen with fire in her eyes.  
"We'll return home but this isn't over yet father mark my words"  
"Good you have four hours to land or watch as your little friends perish"  
"Don't you worry we'll be there"  
Vegeta turned the monitor off and ended the call. He quickly sent Gohan and the others back to their cell. As he got ready to walk out Bulma grabbed his arm and spun him around.  
"Vegeta have you lost your mind, threatening to kill Goten's family because Bulla doesn't want to come home?"  
"Listen woman, she will learn that she shouldn't defy her orders but accept them"  
They both got quiet as yelling could be heard. They looked out of the door to see King Ralce and Prince screaming at one of the guards. Vegeta quickly walked out to see what he was yelling at, and as the door closed Bulma whispered to herself "Where is the man I new and loved, where did he go and will he ever come back?"

Vegeta walked up to the king, "Prince Dlevix, King Ralce there has been a very slight problem that is being taken care of but the ceremony has to be pushed back a little bit."  
"Fine but if this ceremony does not happen today then I will call it off and our alliance will be stopped!"  
"You have my word it will go on"  
Both the King and Prince walked off, leaving Vegeta wondering how they figured out that something happened being only Bulma knew what really happened last night and she was with him all day. Vegeta turned to the guard that had been yelled at and told him to keep an eye out for the ship Bulla was in, and to contact him as soon it was in the radar. The guard saluted then ran off. When everyone was gone Bulma walked out of the conference room and walked to the cells to see what really happened and see if something couldn't be done to benefit everyone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Knowing every second was important now she jumped in the seat by the main controls and got ready to blast the boosters. Goten could only watch as Bulla's hands moved so quick. "Where did you learn how to control a ship?"  
"My brother showed me how, I used to bug him all the time, until he did, now buckle up I'm just about ready to see how fast this ship can go"  
Goten walked to the next seat and strapped in tightly. She pushed a button and the ship took off. Going ten times faster then before. As the ship sped back to Planet Vegeta Bulla thought up ways that benefited everyone (but her father).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first chapter of the New Year is over and done with. Takes big sigh I am so happy to have that taken care of. Hopefully I can update soon because I already have some ideas for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it please R and R.


	7. Rebel

Chapter 7

**Rebel**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own DBz!

**Author's Note-** Thank you for your review Fangirl44.

Bulma walked to the cells and dismissed the guards for a few minutes. Chi-chi walked to the gate, while the other two stayed back, they wanted nothing to do with her. "Your Highness what a surprise"

"I don't have a lot of time so listen, I want to work with you to help set you free"

The others walked over now interested in the conversation.

"Bulla is coming back with Goten, they are going to try and save you guys, and leave again if I know her as well as I do, she will not give in to her father as well as he thinks."

They talked; quickly making a plan of escape, when they finished Bulma went back upstairs in hopes of telling Bulla

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The ship sped though space, Bulla and Goten talked about things that might happen when they landed. Suddenly a screen popped up, Bulla switched the controls to auto pilot then picked up the call.

"Mom it's you" she said surprised that it was her on the monitor.

"Listen I don't have much time, I have a plan"

Bulla and Goten listened intensively at what Bulma was saying.

"You think it will work?" Goten asked after they hung up with her.

"It has to Goten, or else everyone we know and love will suffer because of us"

"Yeah but it is risky if one little thing back fires we're screwed"

"We can't worry and think about what might happen, we must believe that everything will be okay." Bulla said it looking out a side window of the ship. After a moment she turned around with a giant smile across her face. "We still have some time before we get there so I'm gonna get some rest, and after see if I can find some other clothes. She looked down at herself; she still wore the outfit she went to bed in last night. They started laughing it had been able to laugh together. She walked over kissed his lips then walked out of the room. Goten waited a few minutes, lost in thought before he went to the other bedroom.

When Bulla woke up, she searched the closets and dressers for something else to wear. Goten was preparing for the landing. He had gotten a call from Vegeta telling them where exactly to land and a few other things, "Pull anything funny and your family dies on the spot"

"What do you think? How do I look?"

Goten turned to see Bulla wearing a white crop-top and a pair of blue short, shorts made from the same material as jeans. She wore black boots that ended right below the knee.

"Hot" was all he could mutter out of his mouth.

"Would you believe that this was the only thing I could find, well that and a really long I could find, well that and a really long, and unmovable dress"

They started laughing, like little kids.

"We so should not be laughing like this right now" Bulla said catching her breath.

Just then the ship started to shake violently, Bulla made her way to the controls. "You better prepare to land, Goten we just entered Vegeta's atmosphere" she shouted over the crackling of the ship's heat barrier. Preparing for the landing she pulled up on the steering and released the ship's legs to land on the ground in one piece.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three guards were monitoring the activity in space, when a ship came on the radar.

"Quick inform the king of the princesses arrival"

"Yes captain!"

The one guard ran off, the other two ran on the dock to await its arrival.

Vegeta arrived with Bulma, Goku, Gohan, and Chi-chi just as the ship landed. As soon as the door to the ship was down the two guards that were there first ran in to capture Bulla and Goten. A bright light flashed from inside the ship then someone shouted "NOW!" and Goku and Gohan broke free from the guards.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cliffhanger! But I have started the next chapter already so hopefully it won't take me too long to finish and update it. Oh I might change this chapter later on I'm not really crazy about it. But tell me what you think and I'll base my decision on that. I am having a blast writing this story. Please R&R._


	8. One Problem after Another

Chapter 8

**One Problem after Another**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz.

Gohan started to attack the guards while Goku distracted Vegeta. Bulla and Goten ran down the ramp, Bulla quickly said hello to her mother then went to take Vegeta off Goku's hands so he could get on the ship. Goten helped his mother get on board and Gohan followed as soon as the guards were taken care of. "See father, I told you this wasn't over yet" Bulla said smirking while attacking him. Goten ran halfway down the ramp. "Bulla we're ready to leave, come on" Vegeta turned his head for a spilt second to look at Goten, that's when she hit him on the side of his face and sent him back, then blasted him in hopes that it would give her enough time to escape. She ran into the ship with Goten and quickly closed the ramp. Gohan started the boosters, and took off. Vegeta stood and cupped his hands together. Bulma watched in fear as he attempted to blow the ship up.

"Saigo Bakuhatsu"

A gigantic ball of light shot out of his hands.

Bulla and the others jutted forward as the attack hit underneath them. The control started flashing red and beeping loudly. Gohan tried to pin point exactly where the blast hit.

"Gohan have you found it yet?"

"No, nothing is coming up, maybe it hit but not with enough force to do damage"

"I hope so"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vegeta watched as the ship got further and further into space. He wanted to keep blasting but he knew it was pointless. As he and Bulma neared the exit something heavy hit the ground behind them with some force. They turned and saw a piece from the ship smoking and sparking. Satisfied Vegeta turned back around and left with a giant smirk on his face. Bulma looked up to make sure she didn't see the ship coming back. "Please be alright"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once safe in space the group took a deep breath and relaxed. Even with their joy and excitement they were quiet, they all knew what lay ahead of them.

"Princess where should I plot the course?"

"Gohan I have no title anymore, so please call me Bulla from now on"

Gohan thought hard, almost like he had to teach himself how to say it.

"Where to now… Bulla?"

"Honestly I don't know, all I do know is that we have to get away from every planet joined in my father's alliance, after that we can go where ever we feel like"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At noon everyone that traveled to Planet Vegeta sat and waited for the ceremony to start. Prince Dlevix walked out with his father. Before Vegeta and Bulma walked in she wanted to know what he was going to tell everyone when Bulla didn't show up. He didn't answer her but kept walking. Before he got to the door she said "If you say nothing then I will, and I won't leave anything out no matter how much I hurt your pride" He turned just a little bit so she knew he was addressing her and said "Do as you wish" then turned and walked out into the ceremony. Bulma was surprised that he didn't come after her but actually spoke, that was the first time in a while he hadn't snapped at her for arguing with him, not having much time to think she regained her composer and walked out as well. Once she was seated Vegeta rose and went in the middle of where Bulma and King Ralce sat, and a step above Prince Dlevix. Everyone thought that he was going to start so all went quiet. "I thank you all for coming to watch in this joining; unfortunately the Princess is no longer Princess of Planet Vegeta so this union can not happen." King Ralce jumped up from his seat "I knew it! Vegeta as you know this alliance will not happen, Dlevix let us leave!" Dlevix followed his father to the door and walked out, but right before it shut completely you heard "See father I told you they were only a bunch of monkey's, we will always be the superior race in this universe I mean they have no rule in this kingdom" Vegeta heard this and shouted "Never underestimate a Saiyan!" He shot a blast from his palm, down the center of the aisle, people jumped out of the way as the blast went passed them, and it disintegrated the door. Right before it the two felt it, Ralce dodged but Dlevix was too slow and it hit him. The room watched as Dlevix flew back, his right arm was pouring out blood and it was hanging on by a thread. The allies of King Vegeta ran next to him and in front of Bulma in case of a fight. While the allies of King Ralce went to aid him and Dlevix's arm. The group of people left Vegeta alone as they quickly wrapped his arm then went to their ship and took off. Vegeta and watched the group of his new enemies got out of view. He knew what his actions meant but there was no way in hell that they would get away with a direct attack towards his race and pride. "King Vegeta what should we do now?"

"Go back to your kingdoms and prepare your men for battle" he never took his eyes off the hall where the others had just been.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bulla was talking to Chi-chi when they heard Gohan start cursing; Goten ran up from the wiring under the ship with Goku and started talking to Gohan. Curious the girls started walking towards the others, the ship had jutted forward sending them crashing into the wall. Both were on the ground, Goten ran out looking for what made the sound when he saw them. "Shit, father come here quick!" The two had just lifted them off the ground when the door in the floor blew open with flames shooting out. They ran back to Gohan, who quickly got up and ran to try and stop the fire from getting worse. Goten and Goku placed the two down and went to go help. They stopped suddenly when the ship started to dip forward. "Fuck, we're entering a planet's atmosphere!" Goten ran to Bulla and wrapped himself around her to keep her safe. The ship went 120 mph as it flew towards the planet's surface. It hit the dirt leaving a giant crater in the ground. The ships passengers lay still on its floor and against the windshield, as the fire continued to grow bigger and stronger.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Okay I wrote enough for this chapter. Vegeta's attack means Final Explosion. Handwritten it's three and half pages long. Front and back, I wanted to cry when it dawned on me that I would have to type, it. So please R&R, and let me know what you think. Oh and just on a side little thing when I made the comment about Dlevix's, arm I wanted to add how if you pulled it or moved it to much it would fall off, but I felt like it was going to ruin it so I didn't. Okay I am going to shut up now._


	9. Mayhem and Misery

Chapter 9

**Mayhem and Misery**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz

Goten laid on the floor of the ship, still in his arms was Bulla. His mind started becoming active again; he could hear the crackling of a fire. The warmth on his face gave him back his coloring he lost from freezing in the dungeons. His mind started dosing off when it realized that he wasn't by a heat source like a fireplace. Goten's eyes flickered open to see a raging fire that would soon engulf the ship and its contents. Fully awake he jumped up and started waking up everyone. Bulla a woke first, then Gohan, Goku, Chi-chi. Bulla noticed there was no direct exit off the ship, "Shield yourselves" she shot a blast through the already cracked windshield. "Let's go quickly" she ran out and went into the sky, they had to get as far from the ship as possible, it wouldn't stay in one piece for much longer. They turned only to see the ship blow up into, they all watched as the smaller fires died down in the planet's desert. "Listen we can't stay out here we'll freeze when the sun sets" Gohan said turning there attention on their task at hand. "We have to stay until we can come up with a new plan" they agreed and took off again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vegeta and Bulma we're in there quarters alone, he refused to talk to anyone excluding Bulma at the moment. "She was right?"

"What who was right, Vegeta?" He didn't say anything at first but then "Bulla said that, those Bastards were only using us, but I didn't believe her"

"Vegeta…" Bulma as speechless she never heard him say that someone else was right in anything. Was she getting the human Vegeta back?

"What are we going to do, what's next?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After two hours of searching, Bulla and the others finally came across a town. It was bustling with life and activity; it reminded them of Vegeta's main city. As they searched around for a place to stay, people ran to the center of the city. They stayed in the back of the crowd and watched as a ship landed, a large group of people ran of, after them came one lone man wore armor with a royal crest on it. Bulla and Goten started to panic when they realized who it was. "What's wrong you guys, who is it?"

"Shh Gohan" Goten beckoned.

"People of Planet Ralce a direct attack was made on mine and your prince's life, by none other then King Vegeta of Saiyan, I ask that we join together as a race of people and take down that race of monkeys, let us show them who the superior being in this universe is!"

The crowd went wild cheering on, their king. The kind started explaining what happened on Planet Vegeta, leaving nothing out, the people grew a hatred for them in a matter of a few minutes, Bulla was stunned that they were eating it all up. The group ran to an alley hidden in the shadows, they just had to stay there until nightfall which would be in the next hour.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A guard ran through the halls holding a piece of paper, he was looking for Vegeta.

"Sire this just arrived" He took it then dismissed the guard.

"Vegeta what does it say?"

"It says just what we thought it would, Planet Ralce has declared war on us" She took the note from him, it read: _We just intercepted a message from Planet Ralce; their alliances are to prepare for a surprise attack against you._ Before she could say anything about it he snatched the paper from her.

"Those fucking cowards," His temper started flaring, the veins in his head and hands started to pop out. "Vegeta calm down, don't get angry, get even, prepare for the attack and when they come get them, show them that we can not and never will be defeated" He realized that she had a point, he was going to make sure that Ralce never forgot who was the best in the universe. "Come, woman we have a war to win"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I just got writer's block and I can't remember what I was going to write in the next chapter so please be patience with me. Please R&R review, it would really help me right now._


	10. Escaping

Chapter 10

**Escaping**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own DBz

_I feel like this hour has taken forever, out of every planet to crash land, why this one? This is all my fault, why did I have to runaway, now the ones I love are in danger. Mom, and especially dad I am so sorry to cause so much trouble for you, but dad why did you have to go and blast Dlevix?_

"Bulla?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay, you seem out of it?"

"I'm fine just thinking about ways to get us out of all the trouble I caused" she leaned towards him and kissed his lips. He started blushing when in the corner of his eye he saw his family looking at them, smiling.

_Bulla sucks at lying I can tell that she is worried about her family, it's written all over her face. Why won't she just tell me though? Bulla what are you thinking, your planning something I can tell._

"Hey guys I think its okay to go" Gohan whispered from the front of the alleyway." Now listen we have to be very careful not to draw attention to ourselves"

"Yeah but Gohan we have no idea where anything is, so it could take us much more time then we have"

"Okay then, we need someone to find out where all the ships are held, and how hard it is to take one"

"I'll do it"

"No way bulla it's too risky everyone her knows what you look like, if someone saw you…no forget it"

"But Gohan I caused enough trouble for your whole family…"

"Bulla we were the ones who attacked the king to escape with you, it was our idea not yours, we caused our own trouble"

"But if I didn't run away then you would still be at your house, and there wouldn't be a war!" Before Gohan could comment back Goten jumped in. "Guys argue later we have to go before someone hears us now lets go, together." they stopped fighting and ran out of the alley, staying in the shadows. They had to stop, you could hear their shoes thumping on the stone streets, as soon as they where barefoot they continued. Going around the city perimeter they soon realized that they weren't going to be able to steal a ship from the citizens. "Why I am I starting to get the feeling that we'll have to go into the palace?" Goten said examining the location they started out. "I am not surprised, you probably aren't allowed to own a ship" Bulla remarked in disgust, "Come on let's go before I do something I'll regret later" They took off again and headed for the palace, they had to get there before the ships took off for the war. By the time they got there, the palace guards were changing shifts making it a little easier to get past the main gates. "Okay, how do we get inside the castle?" Chi-chi whispered looking for an open door.

"We go up" bulla pointed up, directly above the door was a space in the stone structure to act as a window.

Searching the castle they looked for a sign of some sort that would tell them where all ships were being held. After nearly being seen on three different occasions their strong hearing picked up the sound of drills and metal, finally a sign that they were going in the right direction. Their happiness soon faded because as they tried to sneak in to the room they were faced with guards. Their guns loaded, and fingers on the triggers ready to shoot at the first thing that moves. Bulla grabbed Chi-chi's hand and ran out the door going back the way they just came. Goten, Gohan, and Goku ran out in the opposite direction. The guards followed both groups trying to shoot them down.

She could hear gun shots in front of her and she could smell another weapon in the process of being used. "Hold on tight to my hand!"

"Okay"

A bomb that was set up on the wall to their right went off; she jumped up and held on to the wooden rafter above her with her only free hand. Bulla lifted herself up then Chi-chi. As they balanced themselves they watched as gun shots were seen through the smoke of the explosion. "When you start to see them start blasting" Bulla whispered. They kept their eyes on the ground like hawks, watching for the right time to strike.

The men ran down the hallway, their pursuers were getting closer and closer. "When I tell you turn and attack!"

"Okay" Goten and Gohan answered.

As they turned a corner they noticed it was a dead end.

"Father…"

"Wait, not yet", "Gohan, follow my lead"

Goku ran up the side of the wall that was next to him. Gohan did the same only to the wall by him. The two ran past each other on the wall that ended the hallway, once on the wall each other started with (in other words the wall Goku ended on the was the wall Gohan started on and vice versa) both ended next to Goten who had turned around. "Now!" The three connected their wrists, and fired together. The guards kept advancing as the ones in front were being killed. "What now, at this rate they'll have us overpowered in no time?" "We fight through them and look for the others" They formed fists and ran head on, towards their enemy. They got through, but where stopped dead in their tracks. "I thought I smelt a foul stench in here" The man standing behind his army was wearing armor and a cape with the royal family crest embedded into them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The smoke cleared, and the two jumped off the rafter. They looked around at their handy-work then ran off before more guards came. They slowed as they rounded a corner due to the fact that they could hear voices coming from the other end of the hall.

"Where is the rest of your group?"

"We already told you, we don' know and even if we did why would we tell you?!" The voices fell silent, their eyes scoped the hall. "Looks like we don't have to search anymore, your friends decided to come to us" The color drained from the men's faces, they never sensed the girls approach. The girls listened closer, seeing if really were detected closer. They started to turn around as a guard walking to their spot. "Going somewhere?" When they turned around completely around, standing right behind them was Prince Dlevix. "So princess you were one of the intruders, ah but wait, you are a princess no longer, if memory serves me you were stripped of that title were you not?" Bulla walked in front of Chi-chi and looked fearlessly at him. "Works for me, now there are less consequences for me when I kick your ass"

King Ralce and his men were distracted by the talking at the other end of the hall, so the guys used it to their advantage and attacked. Bulla and Dlevix were also going at it after Bulla couldn't take hearing his voice any longer. She easily dodged his attacks, backed into a wall she pushed off it with her legs, and then jumped over his head, and right before she landed, she pushed him to the wall with her hands. "The next time we meet will be in hell!" she said as she blasted him through the wall. Chi-chi ran up to her as she caught her breath and put down her arms. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine ma'am" Goku and the others ran to the girls "come on let's go while we still have a chance Ralce will be up soon" They nodded in agreement and took off. They jumped in the first fighter air ship they could find and took off, to the last place they ever thought they would go back to.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Oh my God I finished this chapter is done. I thought it would go on forever because I didn't know how to write or even get this chapter's ending. Please Read and review I know this chapter is far from perfect and your feedback is always welcome._


	11. All Hell Broke Loose

Chapter 11

**All Hell Broke Loose**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own z.

_I can't believe I'm almost done with this story. sob only a few chapters left I think. I am getting excited to say that the ending is getting sounds really good in my head. Now I feel bad for making you wait so long so on with the story but school is out so hopefully I will be able to update everything before I go away in July. And then again when I get back, hopefully._

Bulla's mind raced as the ship went full speed towards Planter Vegeta. "Try not to worry too much, Bulla, I'm sure everything will be okay"

"Thanks Chi-chi, it's just that I don't know what will happen when we get there and it's scary"

"I know but if you worry too much about the unknown then you'll get sick from it, so try and relax"

She nodded her head and stood up. "We still have a while until we get to our destination so I'm gonna get some sleep, everyone should, while we still have a chance" Bulla walked to a room and fell asleep on a bed. Chi-chi sat where she was for a few minutes then went to tell the others that they should all get some sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She ran down the hall, she had to leave while she was still able. Behind her she heard an explosion and when she looked out of a window she saw people fleeing and screaming in terror. A tear rolled down her face as she turned and continued to run to the hidden passage.

He fought off the intruders with the army. She had to make it off the planet at all costs. "Sir they have advanced, to the southern side, the enemy has landed inside our docks and destroyed our vessels, they have us surrounded"

"Any word on casualties by the docks?"

"Other then the workers that were inside, they were killed when the enemy landed, no"

"What about ships that were departing?"

"There were none, reported"

"Damn," _was she still here or was she able to escape, or was she killed with the workers?_ He had to find out.

"Take command here, drive them back"

"Yes, sir, but what will you do?"

"Don't question me, just follow my orders got that" he snapped at the commander.

"Yes sir, sorry sir"

She stood frozen in her tracks; her destination was just a pile of rubble. People laid scattered across the ground some with rubble covering them, other with giant gashes and laying in a pool of their own blood. She turned around when she felt nauseas. Now with the original plan gone she had to come up with another. "Think, me, think" Hearing footsteps she got back to the hidden path, and waited to see who was coming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ship jerked sending Bulla off the bed. She ran out of the room to see Gohan and Goku run out of the other rooms and into the control room and a room off the west wing. Goten ran out of the room Gohan came out of and went into a room off of the east wing. Bulla grabbed onto the ship as it shook again. "What the hell is going on?" she shouted over the noise from the alarms. As she got no response she turned and looked out one of the ship's window. Ships surrounded their own, all carrying Planet Ralce's logo. She turned away when Gohan's voice come on the loud speaker. "Okay when ever you're ready" Bulla ran into the control room and asked what was going on and if she could help. "Ralce caught up with us and are trying to get rid of us, but they forget this is a fighter ship, so we are going to fight back." "Gohan just tell me what to do."

Goten fired on the enemy ships, using the ships auto lock-on system and his own ability to detect targets at his will, the Ralce Army never stood a chance. His own will to survive, no protect the people on board. One stood out from the rest, she was worth it all, and he had so much respect for her, even more then before. She was willing to give up her family, her home, and even her status for him. He knew that no one else would have sacrificed what she has just to be with him, or anyone they truly loved, they would have just married the person their father chose. He didn't just love her because of that, no, there was so much more. She was strong, physically and in her will just like her father, and she was smart and beautiful just like her mother. But most importantly she was determined to do what was right, persuasive with words not just actions, and she was brave because she faced the unknown, not scared about what might happen next, which she got from both her parents. With all of this she would have made a great leader of her people, and he was going to make sure that Vegeta saw this too, no matter what.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The ships went full speed, searching for something in space. The crew on board kept their eyes moving quickly on the monitor waiting for the signal to appear. They had to find it; they only hoped it wasn't too late to save it. "Captain we have it in view and sir it is under attack like you thought."

"Commander tell everyone to get to their stations and to fire on the attackers"

"Sir" "All troops to battle stations, fire when ready"

"Commander!" "Sir?" "Patch me through to them" "Yes Captain"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chi-chi walked in from the back of the ship and sat down at the controls. Gohan was going to protest but he knew it wasn't worth it. Bulla was even a little surprised, she didn't think that she knew anything about a ship; most servants of the palace were never taught. "When did you learn how to fly a ship?" "I wasn't taught, I just learned how to control the communications, through the Prince actually, he said that it helped pilots, it was one less thing they had to worry about." Bulla was shocked she knew new Trunks taught anyone else because he gave her such a hard time when she would ask him. The conversation was broken when Goten's voice boomed through out the ship. "We aren't alone out here; others are fighting along side us I think, Bulla can you see if it's friend or foe?" She looked far out and saw ships all carrying a familiar logo, she pushed the comm. button to the others and said "Don't shoot their friends" "Bulla we are receiving a transmission, accept"

"Yes, access it" "Gohan tell the others to come here."

"A giant screen opened up in front of Ch-chi. "Commander Stanton Suyo, I am so pleased to finally see a friendly face"

"It pleases me to see you are well Princess, I ask your permission to send a transport to get you and your companions so that we may talk in person, and take you to your destination where ever that may be."

"Of course, we await your arrival"

"Thank you Princess"

The screen vanished, everyone was curious to who that was, she explained that Commander Stanton Suyo is second in command to King Noeru, one of her father's allies and she has known him since she was a child. The transport arrived and they stepped on. Once on the new ship Bulla asked for their old one to be blown up so it couldn't be used against them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I'm done with chapter 11. It's 1:03 in the morning and I think my hand is going to blow up because I have to write the whole chapter up before I type it. Please read and review it is always welcomed, but no flames please._


	12. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 12**

**The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer-** I do not own z, but all non-z people are mine.

Bulla sat and listened intently to what Commander Suyo was saying about the situation of Planet Vegeta. This new information would help greatly when planning their next move. "So commander about who long until we are able to land?"

"By our calculations not for another hour, Princess"

"Good, that gives us plenty of time to come up with a plan, Commander, I ask if we could borrow a few man, the more you can spare the better"

"Princess, my men are at your disposal but may I ask what it is you're planning?"

"Why of course, I am going to take back my home; Ralce shall not see victory today. We are stronger then his forces and the only reason we are losing is because they attacked us by surprise"

"But Your Majesty was given a warning that Ralce was planning an attack"

"Yes, you are right but we both know that His Highness would not allow a slaughter of his own people like what is happening. Now we must plan our attack before we run out of time" Bulla and Commander Suyo came up with a quick plan, one that would cover the most ground quickest and regroup to tackle the heavily concentrated groups of enemy forces. "Okay so you and your army will divide into groups and use these paths here and take out the enemies there."

"While you and your group run up the center path leading up to the main hall, now are you sure that your party will be able to take the large number of Ralce's army that are there?"

"Yes, don't worry about us we can handle ourselves"

Suyo then walked off to inform his men of the plan; Bulla walked out of the bridge and stepped into one of back rooms to relax for a few minutes before they reached their destination. Goten walked in and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, breathing in her scent. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged tightly, almost scared to let go. "I'm scared," she whispered almost inaudible, "I'm scared that when this is all over you won't be by my side"

"Don't be, I won't leave you, I will be at your side where ever you go"

"Are you sure, can you promise me?" She pushed her head into his chest; a few tears escaped her water filled eyes.

"I promise you, and if you don't believe me maybe this will help" He lent down and gently kissed her lips, her tears stopped as closed her eyes and returned the kiss. He brought up his hands and placed them on the back of her neck. Slowly they separated as both knew not to spoil the moment by trying to draw it out. Bulla opened her eyes and started to move away, the commander's voice shouted through the speakers that the planet was in sight. Hand in hand they walked to the door, before she could grab the handle Goten pulled her back. "Bulla I was wondering if once this is all over and things start to go back to normal I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my bride?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She ran down the corridor in hopes of escaping her pursuers, looking behind her she ran into arms. She turned back around to see who had her, a wave of relief rushed over her when she saw that it was him. "Oh Vegeta I'm so happy it's you" she wrapped her arms around him. He looked past her and blasted the ones that were following her than wrapped an arm around her waist. Knowing she was safe a smile crept to lips but did not show. "I thought I told you to leave"

"I was when the docks were destroyed, and it's nice to see your safe too"

He would never let it show but he was glad she was still here, if it was to all end now he would have her at his side, it didn't want to die alone. "Vegeta what now? Do you have a plan?"

"Of course come on" He grabbed her hand and led the way down the hall. She stayed close to him as he blasted enemies out of their way; finally they were able to walk into a nearly demolished room. Vegeta pushed off the ruble on the main pad and punched sequences in until the power died. "What now?" Bulma asked looking over his shoulder. "Now we see if it worked"

"See if what worked?"

"Our key to victory"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_I feel so bad that the summer is over and I'm now just updating. But to make up for it I shall give you two chapters. The next one will be a lot longer, I promise. Please R and R._


	13. The conclusion Hearts Forbidden

Chapter 13

**The Conclusion--Hearts Forbidden**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Z, but all non z people are mine, so no take unless you ask first.

_Note to fans- This is it people, the moment you'll all been waiting for, the ending of this story. Thanks to any one that stayed with me while I took forever to update. Now I would like to give you the thrilling conclusion to Hearts Forbidden._

Bulla and Goten walked to the pods that would take them to Planet Vegeta. Both decided not to tell anyone of their engagement, it would be better to wait and tell everyone after this was all over. They put on new scouters and wished everyone luck before entering. The trip to the planet was smooth enough, as they were lucky enough to not hit too much trouble. They waited until Suyo and his army landed then took off down the main path to the castle, for more protection and better speed they ran in an "I" formation. Bulla and Goten in front, Chi-chi in the middle, then Gohan and Goku in the back. Waves of Ralce's army came at them just like they thought and with their combined strength and determination to win they made it through with only minor scratches.

They stopped at the palace's main gate, Bulla tried to find the location of her parents while the others took out any one that tried to attack them. "Guys this way I found them!" They ran through the destroyed gates and ran inside. Bulla's mind racked it's self to pieces trying to find out why they were staying put. An odor pierced through her, her breath left her and as the room started to spin she tried to stay on her feet. Goten wrapped an arm around her to help keep her up, Gohan searched the ground then ripped off pieces of some ones shirt and handed to everyone for better protection. "Gohan, dad make a path of us, we need to get Bulla some fresh air, Mom find us helmets what we are using now won't last long" Bulla pulled closer to Goten and tried to gather breathe, her voice was forced and choppy, he had to strain his ears to hear what she was saying. "t…h…e…room… to our… right… has some…thing… we can… use" he relayed the information to Chi-chi and she ran off.

Before Chi-chi could return Bulla's lips started to turn blue and her face was becoming pale due to lack to oxygen. Everyone else was having a hard time staying on their feet when she came back. Goten quickly put a helmet on Bulla and watched her lips turn back to the light rose color as he put his own on. After everyone started to feel better Gohan asked was in the air. "Its dry ice a poison that suffocates you, you don't know it's in the air until it's too late. Only a few rooms are safe from it, and the only one who knows how to activate it is my father, it gets passed down from king to king the password to activate change with each king."

"Okay but why were you affected the worse?"

"I'm not sure last time I checked everyone

Was effected the same"

The group was silent, trying to organize their thoughts and make sense of the recent events. If the last resort had been used then the Vegeta must have been losing.

"I can't see my father using this it doesn't seem like him, taking the coward way out of the fight" Bulla said almost to herself unaware she said it out loud.

"Maybe the fighting caused it to activate, like a reaction of something" Suddenly Gohan reached for his scouter. "What about Suyo and his men we have to warn them?!" Bulla removed his hand from it. "Don't worry about it his men's suits have helmets that activate when the air quality isn't great. Now come on we have to get to my father and find out what happened" Not thinking twice the group ran towards the center of the castle.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ralce looked at the screen in front of him, the numbers of his men dropped exponentially in just a few minutes. Up until that point (he had the advantage over Vegeta's men. "Son!" He said looking towards Prince Dlevix.

"Yes father?"

"I think it's about time to finish this fight, soon our enemies shall be no more, have them prepare my ship"  
"Shall I go to?"

"No, I shall go alone, I need you to stay here and prepare the cannon for use upon my return."

"Yes father" Dlevix bowed slightly at his father's request.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Seeing that their plans had changed she told Suyo to let no more of Ralce's army into the castle, she would clear out what's left. "Ralce is probably going to send more men and we won't be able to take down those numbers Suyo's group is larger thus giving him more of an advantage then us" She said as she blasted a group of half-dead soldiers out of their way. Entering the half-way point of their destination they became flanked from the two halls that connected to the once they were in. They grouped in a circle facing both sides and made close together. Everyone was too exhausted to keep their energy in a formed state, so they waited until the enemy was close to attack physically.

Gohan yelled as someone got past him and ran towards Bulla's back. Bulla turned around and was met with the person falling into her arms. She threw him aside and looked up to see them standing their in front of her, she ran to them "mother, father I am so happy your okay!" she wrapped her arms around her Bulma's waist and started crying. "I am so sorry I made a mess of everything, this is all my fault, I will understand if you can't forgive me" Bulma pulled in a tight motherly hug and whispered sweetly in her ear, "We aren't mad, you listened to your heart and we all know that the path it takes is never easy." Bulma slowly released her hold on Bulla then looked at Goten and spoke "you two really love each other, so long as you protect her and never hurt her I can continue to be happy at the love you two both share for each other" she smiled as she spoke and Goten blushed at the statement made but was able to respond with a "I'll never let anything happen to her, and I could never hurt her"

Vegeta stayed quiet during the entire conversation, Bulla was scared to look at him for fear of what his eyes showed, she knew he was made a fool of in front of their enemies and allies because of what she did to him, an inexcusable crime in his book. He wanted to embrace her he was so relieved that she was safe, deep down he knew he could never stay mad at his little Princess but this was not the place to show such girly emotions there was too many people. "Let's finish this, we wasted enough time here" he said in a gruff voice.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Vegeta" a deep voice echoed off the few remaining walls, they all turned around to see Ralce, his eyes had a look of fire burning in them, his hands almost shaking at the thought of being so close to feeling blood on them again. Vegeta got ready to fight him alone, but Bulla stood next to him and got ready to fight Goten stayed next to her and got in his stance. Gohan and Goku stood behind the three of them and Chi-chi went to protect Bulma.

"What all five of you are fighting me at once I guess that's alright too bad it messes up my plans on having fun though?"

"I can't believe I ever wanted an alliance with you, the thought disgusts me that I would even think that with such a vile creature"

"Ah, yes, about that there was never going to be an alliance you see I only said that to get your daughter" his laughter from this was almost demonic, Bulla winced at his voice.  
Vegeta's eyes grew wide in surprise and Goten's anger spiked.

"You see my son saw your daughter in a simple picture while we were vacationing and he wanted her, her beauty was flawless he wanted to claim hers as his own and so we created such a fabulous rouse that you fell for, we hate you disgusting monkeys so we were going to kill you all after she (he pointed to Bulla and looked at her with his fiery eyes) belonged to us."

Goten's anger escaped him and attacked Ralce, he was so blinded by his anger that he wasn't landing a punch, everyone but Chi-chi went after Ralce after Goten started attacking.

At first Ralce was doing well in blocking their attacks but every time he tried to attack on someone else would hit him. Soon he realized that he couldn't win, squeezing between Gohan and Bulla he started running for it, the group blasted him before he got that far. The smoke cleared and nothing was left of the now former king. The celebration didn't last long though because Suyo's voice blasted through their scouters telling them to get off the planet. "But why?"

"There is no time for questions we have a ship waiting now hurry!" Everyone ran as fast as they could back the ship on the other side of the castle. They reached the center of the castle and looked up a bright light was forming on the sky, time was running out. The others ran ahead "Bulla wait take this and hold on to it, it will keep you safe" he handed her a small ring and before she could put it on Goten grabbed her other hand and ran to catch up with the others.

The planet started crumbling around them, the light in the sky was stealing the last of the planet's life it wouldn't be long now. The others had just jumped on, the ground by the ship was crumbling Goten threw Bulla on. He grabbed the side handles when the ground gave way. He held on still with one hand, he had to pull himself up, the ship prepared to take off. Bulla rushed to grab his other hand as he swung it up but the ship jumped for it's take off making them miss. The others grabbed her so she wouldn't fall out as the ship blasted its boosters. She reached her hand out through their arms, tears falling from her face. She broke free from them and ran to the bay door which closed on her. She pounded on it with her fist. "GOTEN!!" The light from the sky was shot at the planet, within seconds it was no more, "Goten. Goten, GOTEN!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to pound at the door. She slid down to her knees, her hands in fists, something was hurting her hand. She opened up her hand and sitting on her palm was the ring he gave her just moments before. She looked at it with tear filled eyes; something was scratched on the inside. _TO MY LOVE-MY OTHER HALF, I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER_. The font was small so it would all fit around the ring. She put the ring close to her heart as she rocked back and forth more tears falling. Bulma walked over to her and bent down "Come on sweetie let's get you away from the door" she saw the ring clenched tightly in her hands knowing exactly what it was "Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry" she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her pulled her tightly to her. Soon Bulla was falling asleep from crying so Bulma helped her to a room and stayed with her till she was asleep.

The sunset shone behind them as they stood at the alter with their families. As the priest was speaking he mouthed "I love you" to her. "I love you too Goten" "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." He dipped her down and kissed her letting his love for her show through for everyone to see. A few years later the two sat next to each other on their porch two children were playing on the lawn. His arm wrapped around her waist as her head rested on his chest. She could hear his heart beat; she closed her eyes as she listened to its steady rhythm.

She woke up and looked around no one was there her face was wet from fresh tears. She pulled herself close, her mind was dreaming of what never could be her heart was breaking as she realized that her dreams and fantasies could never come true. She understood now that from now on they could never be together. Their hearts would always be forbidden from each other. With that said she got up and walked to her family and friends she would live out both their lives for him until they could meet again.

_THE END!!!!!!!!!!!_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_I did it, I finish this story before school started, took me long enough. Anyway don't hate me too much about the ending. Please tell me what you thought if you hated or why you loved it. If you hated it please tell me why so that I can learn for next time. I want to thank everyone that stayed with me as I took forever to update. I'm going to shut up now._


End file.
